


Take my Hand

by Canni6alBunny



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlpiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canni6alBunny/pseuds/Canni6alBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis wonders of love. She meets the delicate Pearl, and things persue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_sockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sockpuppet/gifts).



Note: This is my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading.  
_______________________________________________________  
Every evening and night Lapis would sit in front of the vast ocean gazing amongst the stars. Sometimes, Pearl would watch through the window, wondering what the Gem was thinking about. She reminds me of myself sometimes, Pearl would think to herself.  
It reminded her of when she'd gaze upon the stars after she came to Earth, thousands of years earlier. She knew Lapis missed home, but they all knew that home wasn't what they remembered it as. The place their army rebelled against. The place they could never return to.   
As she peered into the night sky, she could see the slight twinkle of Homeworld. She then saw Lapis, sitting where she always would. Pearl remembered that Lapis hadn't said a word all day, not even to Steven. I wonder what's wrong with her. Maybe I should see, Pearl thought. She walked to the door, turned around to make sure Steven was asleep, and walked out into the moonlit field of sand. There, just a couple of inches in front of the tides of the ocean, sat Lapis Lazuli. She was somewhat hugging her legs as she sat, making it seem she was sad about something. Sure enough, she was. Mostly. "Lapis? It's me, Pearl. I know we don't really...communicate with each other, but I just want to know why you've been so quiet. You're not even responding to Steven or Amethyst. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
A swift response.  
"I just want to know..."  
"What do you care? I'm not a Crystal Gem."  
"I know. You saved us from Jasper. Why wouldn't I care?"  
This made Lapis feel slightly surprised and puzzled. Why would Pearl, out of all of the Gems, care about how she felt? She nearly killed all of them trying to get home.   
"I wasn't protecting you or the other two. I was protecting Steven."  
"I know that. You care about him, don't you?"  
Lapis paused for a moment, then nodded.  
Pearl looked up. "I still want to know what's wrong."  
Lapis looked at Pearl for just a second, and looked away.   
"I don't feel like this is home. I never believed in this planet, nor do I now. But I feel like something is keeping me from leaving."  
"Steven?"  
"Mostly."  
Pearl smiled.  
_______________________________________________________


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Lapis start bonding more. Lapis feels something about Pearl.

Note: This is the second chapter of Take my Hand. Enjoy.  
_____________________________________________________  
It was dawn.  
Steven had woken up and the Gems were in the living room. Garnet was on the couch next to Amethyst, Lapis was standing in the kitchen, and Pearl was cleaning up a mess on the table. "So Garnet, what are we going to do today?"asked Amethyst. "We're going to go to the Battlefield to check on everything." Steven put his shirt on and finished his breakfast. Pearl completely cleaned the table and Amethyst jolted up and ran to the Warp Pad. "Let's go guys!" Everyone stood on the Warp Pad, all except Lapis. "Lapis, aren't you coming?"Steven asked. She nodded and slowly stood next to the others.

When they got to the Battlefield, they started scouting around, looking for any signs of life. The strawberries were a bright, rosy red, as always. The sun was bright, and the breeze was dim.   
Steven was walking with Amethyst, Garnet walked alone, and Pearl walked with Lapis. Pearl didn't know why she decided to walk with Lapis, and Lapis didn't know why she decided to go on this mission. She wasn't a Crystal Gem, after all. As they walked, Pearl looked around, thinking about the memories she had there. Lapis just walked with her head down. Pearl broke the silence. "So, um...are you any better today?"   
Lapis responded with a quiet,"No."  
"What am I doing?", thought Pearl.  
She couldn't think of what to say next. She didn't want to seem awkward, and she didn't want to just walk around in silence. She had to figure out how to keep a conversation with the Gem.   
Lapis looked at Pearl, waiting for an annoying noise to come out of her mouth. She didn't say anything.  
She honestly wanted to hear an annoying noise come out.   
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Pearl said something.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing."  
Pearl let out a silent sigh.  
"What do you enjoy doing?"  
"Sitting. Talking with Steven and Amethyst. Looking at the waves of the ocean."  
Lapis kind of liked hanging out with Amethyst, she found her quite amusing sometimes.   
"Do you still miss Homeworld?"  
"Not really." Lapis didn't know what else to say.  
Suddenly, Steven and Amethyst ran up to them. "Guys, we're going back now, ya coming?" Amethyst and Steven walked them back to the Warp Pad, and they went back to the house.

-Later-  
The moon was lighting up the night sky. The street lights were on, and they lit up the darkness of the small town. The ocean was still that night. Lapis and Pearl sat together in the sand.   
"Pearl?"  
"Yes, Lapis?"  
"Thank you for keeping me company." That sentence was strange, coming out of Lapis's mouth. She had a hard time saying it.  
"You're...welcome, Lapis."  
Pearl had a small tint of sky blue on her cheeks. She didn't know why she had blushed like that. Lapis thanked me, she thought to herself. She had never thought Lapis would do something like that.  
They continued to gaze at the ocean in silence.

-The Next Day-  
Morning had arrived once again. The sun was covered by clouds. Dark clouds. Steven had gone out to go hang out with the Cool Kids, and Amethyst and Garnet had gone out for a mission. Pearl and Lapis Lazuli were alone once again. Pearl was sweeping the floor and Lapis was watching a television show. Lapis had an interest in some of the human things that Steven would do.   
Pearl had finished a moment later with the floor. She silently walked up to Lapis. "Lapis, do you want to talk for a little bit? I won't mind if you don't. You look...busy."  
Lapis hesitated to say yes.  
She turned off the T.V. and followed Pearl outside. The sky was much darker than it was just ten minutes before.   
"Looks like it's going to rain", said Pearl.  
Knowing that, they still decided to sit next to each other on a rock.   
Pearl felt slightly awkward being this close to Lapis. She decided to say something.  
"The sea is so beautiful, isn't it? I see why you love it so much."  
Lapis, surprisingly, let out a small smile.  
Thunder could be heard in the distance.   
Lapis turned away.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes."  
Lapis didn't understand what she was feeling. She felt a mixture of slight happiness, calmness, and trust.   
Pearl didn't realize it, but she was staring at Lapis.   
"Pearl..."  
"Yes?"  
"I...um...lo-" Lapis was interrupted by a loud crash and a raindrop hitting her cheek.  
"Looks like it's raining now. Let's go back inside." Pearl led Lapis inside. Steven returned to the house as well.   
"Did you have a nice time, Steven?"  
"Sure did!"  
Lapis sat down on the couch. Pearl went to her room. Steven sat on his bed and started reading a novel.   
The rain was now pouring, hitting the windows and making soft splashes on the water outside.   
"Steven, what happens when you really...like someone?"  
Steven looked at Lapis. "Well...when you like someone, you start breathing deeper around them. You feel like you have butterflies in your stomach. You start acting kind of dumb around them, and not realize what your saying or doing sometimes. You view them like a work of art that you find very beautiful. At least, that's what I learned from T.V. and some books Connie gave me."  
Lapis smiled at Steven and thought about what he said.   
She sat outside one the windows and stared outside. She felt what they called...happy.  
______________________________________________________  
The softest shadows we'll become~ Sea of Voices, Porter Robinson


	3. Loving

Note: This is the final chapter of my fan fiction. I hope you enjoy and I thank everyone that reads this. I had fun writing this. Thank you for the support.  
_____________________________________________________  
It was the next afternoon. Pearl was out on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst and Steven was sitting outside eating ice cream with Lapis. "You seem happy, Lapis."  
She smiled at Steven and turned her head to the ocean. 'Tonight, I'll tell Pearl.', she thought.

Lapis didn't normally feel this way. She was used to feeling sad and angry. This was the first time she'd feel happy like this in a very long time. The last time she had even smiled was when Steven healed her gem and was able to go to what she thought was home, almost a year ago.   
"When is Pearl coming back?"  
"The Gems should be back soon, Lapis." Steven smiled.   
Lapis couldn't wait, but she was nervous as well. What if I make a big fool of myself?  
What if she hates me, just like I hated her? She was getting more nervous.   
She began to doubt herself. She didn't want to look like a fool. She didn't even know Pearl that well. After all, she had hated her until now. 

It had been ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Thirty. She waited a full hour, and still no signs of them coming back. She decided to pass the time by watching a movie with Steven. The movie was called Romeo and Juliet. Lapis had never seen a movie before. She was still new to these human things. 

The movie ended. Lapis looked at Steven. He had tears in his eyes. "Um...are you okay, Steven?"   
"Yeah, it's just the ending was so sad! They could've gotten married, but they both killed themselves!"   
Lapis couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Soon enough, the Gems returned from their mission. It was rainy and dark outside. The days go by fast, thought Lapis. She went to get Pearl.   
"Pearl, is there a place we could talk...in private?" Lapis whispered.  
Pearl nodded and led her into her room.  
Lapis gasped.   
Pearl's room had tall, blooming fountains of water. Lapis loved water.   
She pushed that aside, however. She had to talk to Pearl.   
"Pearl, do you remember the other night, when we were outside, and I was saying something but I was interrupted?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Nothing."  
"You say that a lot. You can tell me anything, Lapis. It's alright."  
Lapis clutched her fists and looked down.   
"Um...uh..." She was very, very nervous.  
Pearl sat her down. They sat together. "Let's sit and talk. It's easier and more relaxing than standing around."  
Lapis took a deep breathe, even though Gems didn't have to breath, sometimes they do it anyways. It's a habit.   
Suddenly, Pearl wrapped her arm around Lapis and smiled at her. "You can tell me anything."  
Lapis looked at her.  
She removed her arm. "Sorry, I don't think you like that."  
Pearl looked at Lapis. Lapis looked at Pearl.  
Say something, already! Pearl was getting a bit impatient.

Suddenly she felt a sensation on her lips. Lapis couldn't help it. She was kissing Pearl. Pearl's eyes widened, then, closed. They were kissing. Pearl didn't know what to think. Lapis was in love with Pearl.   
They stopped and gazed into each other's eyes. Lapis remembered what Steven said. 'You'll get butterflies in your stomach. You'll do dumb things around them and not realize what you're saying or doing sometimes. You'll view them like a work of art that you find very beautiful.'  
Lapis now knew what he meant.   
"Pearl...I love you."  
Pearl's face was bright blue. "I love you too, Lapis."  
Fin  
___________________________________________________  
If I could  
Begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I can do about anything  
I could even learn how to love,  
Like you  
-Love Like You, Rebecca Sugar


End file.
